Loveless
by yukizakura002
Summary: Being married to a man who is in love with another women is tragic. Follow Mikan on how she deals with her life in an arranged marriage. Peace out! and please review! xD
1. Chapter 1

yo! This is my 1st fan fiction so excuse me if there r any mistake. Haha so excited!

**Chapter** 1

How would you feel to be married to a person who does not love you?

I feel lonely and sad. Being stuck in a loveless marriage. There is nothing more tragic.


	2. Chapter 2

I am baaack!

**Chapter 1**

**Mikan POV**

"I do" was all I could say. My name is Mikan Sakura or should i say Mikan Hyuuga. As you can see this is my wedding. My husband of two minutes is THE Natsume hyuuga. He is the CEO of hyuuga corps. He is rich, handsome and many girls would die to be in my place. I cannot say that i am the same but i have to admit he is handsome, having raven black hair that looked soft and smooth, captivating and soul piercing crimson eyes and a body of that of a model. Me on the other hand was not all that good looking as natsume i have to admit having light brown hair with threads of golden in between and big honey colored eyes with specks of golden. i was the only child to my parents who are no more. Our marriage was fixed by both our grandfathers who were the best of friends. I suddenly realized that standing beside my husband who was atleast 6ft and me only a 5ft 6inches was intimidating. He possessed an aura of power and authority and.. i broke out of my thoughts as someone poked me, i turned and saw my best friend since pre school Hotaru Imai. She was a beauty i have to admit possessing jewel like purple eyes, short ebony black hair which is always cut in a bob. She is my best friend cold, blunt, poker faced and a blackmailing queen. But that is what makes Hotaru unique. She points towards the exit telling me that it was time for me to leave for the after party.

All through out the party all i did was smile and talk to people. The party came to an end at last and i went home with my husband. Upon reaching home he suddenly turned towards me and in a cold voice "that is your room and this is mine. i have some important matters to discuss with you in the morning." He than entered his room and closed the door without a single word. Many questions went through my mind -what important matters does he want to discuss and why the separate room? Guess will have to wait till tomorrow to find out. I was to tired to continue and entered my room, it was beautiful silk curtain adorned the window and a queen size bed with a navy blue silk sheet and pillows of colors black, navy blue and white. There was a dressing table with a mirror and a closet full of cloths varying from party dresses to night cloths and casual wear. Looking in the mirror all i could see was a worn out women staring back. Changing into the cloths provided i fell on the bed enjoying the comfort it provided and then slowly fell into a peaceful slumber unaware of what was in store for me the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back with another chapter people of earth:)**

**Chapter 2**

**Mikan POV**

urg! so early was all i could think i was about to go back to sleep i saw the clock it was 8 in the morning. CRAP I was late for school. now you all must be wondering why is a 23yr old is going to school. Well i am a pre school teacher in Alice Academy. It is where i finished my graduation from high school. My wish was always to teach the little angles in the school even though they are sometimes devils in disguise. I did my morning routine and went down i entered the kitchen i saw my husband talking on the phone. Natsume was known for his poker face and cold attitude, never answering in more then a few words and cuz of his looks he had a lot of fan girls throwing themselves at him shamelessly. I prepared my self a bowl of cereal and sat on the stool near the table. Natsume turned towards me and then cut the call. It was pretty uncomfortable being stared at as if i was going to be shot. "You will have to sign some documents regarding this marriage" was all Natsume said.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was confused"documents? What for?"

Natsume coldly replied "You think i married you cuz i love you? I only agreed to this cuz i was forced to and my company position was at stake. I have a girl that i love, she is all i want. So you have to sign a document saying that we will be married only for a year and then we can file for a divorce. A contract regarding our marriage. No one is to know about this especially my parents. "

Mikan was shell shocked. She didn't know how to react to his declaration. Suddenly it hurt, it hurt a lot to think she was being used like a toy. All she could do was stare at her husband no not husband more like a housemate."Who is the girl you love" was all mikan could get out of her mouth.

"She is someone i met at a party 2yrs back. Her name is Luna koizumi. She is the one."

**Mikan POV**

I remember that name from somewhere but i could not pin point where. Ah i remember she is a super model getting into acting recently. Just looking at her one can see that she was a beauty and was perfect for her job. this is no more a marriage, it was a contract Living with your husband like a housemate. I thought even if i married someone i didn't know maybe i could fall in love. But the jokes on me dreaming about a fairy tale that can never come true. Huh i am really stupid to think of such things. How i wished to experience true love. I am heart broken to know i have no chance in experiencing this with natsume. He doesn't even like me. Not even a day after my marriage and we were talking about divorce. What to do? do i sign? or do i not?

Natsume presented the paper in front of me with a pen. I know a loveless marriage is a useless marriage.

I took the pen in my hand and...

**Normal POV**

Someone entered the kitchen Mikan looked up and saw a beautiful lady with blond hair and deep blue eyes. She was wearing a pink tube dress that ended to her knees. Natsume got up and kissed her. Mikan then realized that this was Luna Koizumi natsume's girlfriend. "this is mikan sakura " Natsume then turned to mikan "This is luna koizumi" "A pleasure" was all mikan said with a small smile Luna looked at mikan up and down and said "you have poor fashion sense"

**Mikan POV**

How dare she. Who is she to tell me what to do. What to a rude snobbish rich brat.I already hate her. I cannot believe that natsume would love such a girl. I took the pen signed my name in the contract. I didn't want to stay married to a man who was in love with another women. I then proceeded to walk out of the kitchen leaving them alone. I ran to my room and i felt something wet run down my cheeks. Tears. I cried for a long time thinking of how i ended up in such a situation.I felt drowsy and proceeded to lay down in the bed and then slowly darkness took over sending me to a land full of dreams. The last thoughts in my mind being will i ever experience love?

**Haha chapter 2 done ;)**

**~will post chapter 3 soon~**

**please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**I M BAAAAAAK~ **

**(applause)**

**Thank you, thank you(blowing kisses)**

**Enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 3**

**Mikan POV**

I got up feeling fresh. But my eyes were a little red and puffy. My thoughts went to what happened in the morning. Sadness filled my heart and i began to wonder if i really am capable of finding love. I look up at the clock and it showed 12pm. I took out my phone and suddenly realize that i didn't go to school right i remember now i had taken a weeks leave cuz of the wedding. I check my phone and realizes that Hotaru had sent a voice mail asking to meet her at 1pm in the dorm cafe. Realizing that i had only an hour to get ready i proceeded to the toilet and changed my clothes. Wearing a yellow collared top and a thick black belt paired with a black fitting jeans i went down stairs to inform natsume that i would be going out. Then as if struck by lightning i stopped. I realized that he wouldn't care if i was home or not so why bother telling him at all.

Putting on my strapped heels i went out enjoying the sunlight as it kissed my skin making me feel warm as if my worries would be washed away by the warm sunlight. As i walked towards the cafe i noticed a little boy standing all alone near an alley. I ignored it thinking that he was waiting for his mother. As i enter the cafe i see Hota-chan sipping coffee accompanied by ruka her fiancee. I kind of envied her as she and ruka loved each other and i had no one like that in my life. "Morning" i said "Its 1pm you know its no longer morning" said Hota-chan in a blunt voice. Typical hotaru always the one for perfection.

"What do you want to talk about Hota-chan?"

"Firstly don't call me Hota-chan and secondly how are you?"

"I am fine. Why are you asking me this?"

"I had a feeling that something was wrong. Is everything really ok, Baka?"

"Don't call me that Ho-Chaaan~ and i really am OK. "

"If you say so then fine. I know that you will tell me if anything is wrong."

"Of course ho-Chan."

"Good and don't call me ho-Chan." pointing her baka gun at me

I nervously chuckled and then turned to Ruka and asked "Is Hotaru causing you trouble? Is she still blackmailing?"

"Please don't remind me of that Mikan-San its really embarrassing."Ruka said blushing till the tip of his ear-looking like a tomato- and Hotaru snapped another picture. Ruka tried to retrieve the camera but he got shot by her baka Gun.

All i could do was laugh. It really was surprising how hotaru and ruka became a couple. Ruka was your everyday prince charming with shining blond hair and ocean blue eyes He was gentle, soft spoken and kind, a total opposite of Hotaru here.

We then spent about 3 hrs in the cafe. We bid goodbye and went our separate ways after promising to talk later.

As i walked back i came across the same boy who wandered the streets previously. He looked about 2 and 1/2yrs of age. He really was adorable having silvery gray hair and blueish gray eyes. Looking at him she was reminded of Hotaru as he too had a poker face. I walked towards him, don't blame me i absolutely adored kids, a main reason for being a pre school teacher. As i neared him,

"You shouldn't be out here alone, sweetheart"

He looked up and said" am waiting for mama. you see?"

I literally had to control my self from squealing and hugging him. With a smile i said" No, but i could wait with you till she comes. Is that ok? Cute little kids shouldn't be alone outside"

'Ok will wait wif wady." His baby talk was so cute.

Control Mikan. Control. No need to make him hate you before you even get to know him.

We went to the park and bought ourselves an ice cream cone. "Whats your name kiddo?"

"Youichi, you?"

"My name is Mikan Hyu.. Sakura. mikan Sakura"

"Oh you pweety wady"

"Thank you You-chan you yourself are cute too. Why were you there in that alley? Where is your mama?"

"I have no mama or place to go. Me stay there." he then points towards the alley.

"What?"

Youichi said with tears in his eyes,"5 dways me sewerch mama, still no find."

I then knew that something bad had happened either his mother had died or abandoned him. I looked at him, i felt my heart tug. He did not deserve this he was just a child. He was too precious. I turned to him and wiped his chubby cheeks with my hankie and asked, "Would you like me to be your new mama. I would love to have you stay with me."

Youichi was shocked. Many people who he had come across had pitied him and offered him food and money but nothing like this lady has offered. She offered him a life, a mother, something which he was longing for in a long time.

Youichi then turned to her and in a sad tone,"You mean that. weally? You no leave me like mama? Do you weally want me in your life?"

Mikan heart broke listening to what youichi had said, tears poured down her cheek, should a 3 year old talk like this? I touched his cheeks and said,

"Of course I want you in my life, I will never leave you You-Chan, never. i will always be by your side and protect you,with my life."

"weally. pwinky pwomish?" he asked sticking out his pinky finger

I connected my finger with his and said,

"Yeah, pinky promise."

I then pulled him towards me and hugged him, I felt him hug me back and felt my shoulder getting wet. All he had in this world was me to depend on and i was not going to let him down. Not now not ever.

**Normal POV**

They sat in the park hugging each other finding comfort in each others presence knowing that they would be together from here on, no matter what life would throw at them.

They believe that they can face the world as long as they were together.

**How was it? To boring? Is the plot weird? Is it even good? Is it worth continuing?**

**(Starting to doubt writing skills here)**

**PLZZZZ tell me (starting to cry here) I want to knwwwww.**

**(sniff..sniff..blows nose in hankie)**

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**M back with d next chappie**

**Chapter 4**

**Mikan POV**

I and Youichi were walking hand in hand towards the alley to collect all his belongings. I was so happy to have someone to love as a son. I promised myself that i would take care of youichi no matter what and protect him when a thought struck me -Will natsume agree to this? I was staying at his place. I have to ask and convince him to allow youichi to stay with me. If he doesn't i could always move out of the house. I bet he would feel happy cuz then he would get to spend time with his bimbo girlfriend. Just the thought of having a son and spending the rest of my life with him makes me so happy,but i am worried. What if you-Chan's real mom comes back?Would i be separated from him? Just the thinking about it makes me sad and i tighten my grip on you-Chan's hand. He looks up and asks " Are you OK, mama?" I am so shocked, he called me MAMA. I gave him a soft smile as if reassuring him that i was fine and gently squeeze his hand only to feel him squeeze my hand in reached our destination, I saw that you-Chan had very few belongings- a pair of clothes and a blanket. I packed all his things and we both headed to the hyuuga mansion where my baby boy would live with me.

As I entered i saw natsume-san and kouizami sitting together talking. As i closed the door behind us we were immediately noticed by natsume-san. "I would like to talk to you natsume-san. In private if you may."I then proceeded to enter the kitchen with you-chan behind -san then entered and directed a look towards you-chan."I have decided to adopt you-chan. I know i may be imposing on you but will it be OK for him to stay with me till the divorce in this mansion. I promise he will not cause any trouble at all and even if he does i shall take full .." Natsume-san then looked at me with his blank emotionless eyes"Hn. Whatever. Stop calling me natsume-san and call me natsume."

I was relieved. As i turned around to talk to my baby boy i heard natsume tell,

"Next time you go out, inform me about it."

All i could do was blink as both natsume and his girlfriend walked out of the house. I then looked at you-chan and said,

"Welcome home, baby."

He gave this smile that was just very very cute. I then took him on a tour of the house. He was very excited to see the house and all i could do was laugh at the expression plastered on his face. It looked as if he had won a lottery.

"Do you want a separate room or do you want to stay with mama?

He then proceeded to hold my hand letting me know that he was not going to let go of me anytime now.

As i entered the hall i saw natsume enter the house. I asked"Would you like some dinner?"

and all i got was a"Hn"

What the hell is that supposed to mean? Is it a yes or a no?

Whatever

I and you-chan entered the kitchen i asked you-chan,"What would you like for dinner, sweetheart"

you-chan looked at me and said,"Sandwich"

I then prepared the sandwiches. I had to feed you-chan as he kept dropping the sandwich as it was too big for his small and chubby fingers. As i was feeding him, natsume entered the kitchen and prepared a sandwich for himself. I was so focused feeding youichi that i almost dropped the food when natsume suddenly asked,

"Where is he staying?"

As i opened my mouth to reply, you-chan beat me to it,

"My name not 'he' its youichi and me staying with mama."

I chuckled at the tone you-chan used. I could see the amusement in natsumes eyes.

I placed you-chan on my lap and hugged him from behind finding comfort in his presence.

"Ah is there anything you want natsume?"

"Hn"

I don't think i can ever get use to this.

"Lets go to bed ok, you-chan."

"Ok good night Mr red eyes."

"Its natsume hyuuga, kid"

All youichi did was stick his tongue out to natsume in return.I giggled at their immature behavior. I can understand about youichi but natsume, that was a first. I bid natsume good night and together with youichi headed to my room. I changed into my night dress and proceeded to give youichi a bath.

After the bath i realized that you-chan didn't have any proper clothes to wear. i reminded myself that 1st thing tomorrow i and you-chan have go to the mall to get him some new clothes, shoes and toys. I changed youichi -who was half asleep- into his old clothes.

I then placed him on the bed and climbed in after turning off the lights. Youichi curled up against me as if seeking warmth. I pulled the cover on top of both of us in order to protect us from the chilly night. It is really warm under the blanket.

I placed a kiss on his forehead murmuring,

"good night, you-chan."

and soon i also followed him in a world of darkness,

eagerly awaiting the next day.

**M done with this chapter~**

**Natsume is not all that cold hearted in this chapter  
**

**Hope you enjoy the it~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Agent yukizakura002 is back with an important mission...**

**to present the next chaaapter~**

**Chapter 6**

**Mikan POV**

I felt someone poke me on the cheek, urghh! don't wanna get up. Again with the poke. I try to swat away whatever is poking me and it just poked me. AGAIN. I slowly open my eyes to come face to face with crimson eyes

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

Natsume.

hmm i mumble a small good morning and fall back on the pillow.

_5 seconds later~_

My eyes snapped open in shock and i suddenly sat up. Natsume was in my room.

. .ROOM.

What the hell?

"What are you doing in my room?"

"Youichi had come down for breakfast alone."

"So" what was the big deal in that, sure you-chan is new but this is also his house now(well temporary)he can go to the kitchen alone.

"That was 2hrs ago, its already 9 in the morning Get up. Youichi is waiting for you downstairs."

"Oh...OH MY GOD i over slept"

Noooooo i was supposed to take you-chan to the mall today and get him clothes, shoes and toys. How could i forget? I really am an idiot sometimes.

I then realized that natsume was still there, great what a way to start my morning.

I looked up but he had already left the room closing the door behind him.

I got out of bed and procceded to complete my morning routine.

_An hour later_

I came out of the toilet, bath robe on and my hair dripping wet. Today i decided to wear my orange sleeveless turtleneck shirt coupled with a black skinny jeans. I also decided to wear my white jacket.

As i entered the kitchen to get some food i came across youichi whose face was covered in syrup. I couldn't help but giggle. His head snapped towards my direction upon hearing me giggle and gave me a small smile.

Soo cute~

"Good morning, You-chan~"

"Morning, mama."

"Ne~ne~ you-chan lets go to the mall today and get you many things ok?"

"Hm"

Wow its like natsume part 2

Scary

"Ok lets go to the mall but before that lets get you cleaned up. Come here."

After cleaning youichi, i told him to take a bath once we were back cuz he didn't have any proper clothing.

Me and you-chan then went downstaires and put our shoes on.

We then caught a bus and went our way towards the mall.

You-chan was amazed by the size of the mall and was looking around, exited to explore the place

"We can go see everything later you-chan but, we have to first get you some clothes and shoes."

"ok, mama"

We then spent so much time in buying clothes and shoes that it was time for lunch.

Exhausted i sat down on the bench and asked,

"What would you like for lunch you-chan?"

"Anything'

"Hmmm... how about onigiri?"

Youichi gave a small smile and a nod.

We ate our lunch, with me asking questions to youichi,

"You-chan, what did your mama say when she told you to stand near the alley?"

"She say i wait fow her and she be back, but she nefer come back."

I immediately regretted questioning him, so i then changed the subject,

"Soo... what toys do you want you-chan?"

Youichi then dragged me to the toy store. I bought him many toys ranging from cars to blocks, but his favorite was a teddy bear.

"His name Mr bear." He refused to let it down and kept a hold on it at all times.

After buying everything that was necessary we were moving towards the exit when i felt a tug on my jacket, i looked down only to see youichi point towards a small stall.

It was a store that sold my all time favorite sweets,

Fluff Puffs/Howalons

hmm... its simply delicious, soft and addictive.

"Do you want a box you-chan?"

"No, twoo"

"But you-chan it can spoil you teeth and appetite. So how about one box, huh?"

Youichi bowed his head down.

"You-chan...'

He then suddenly looked up at me with those big watery puppy dog eyes and a pout.

I-I-I...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_5 Minutes later_

Youichi was holding 2 boxes of fluff puffs

I a 23yr old lost to a 3yr old.

Its a crime for him to be so cute. Kids have a powerful weapon, even more so then any bombs, as one look with those big eyes pleading and that oh so adorable pout and the next minute you are putty in their hands. I couldn't help but think that when you-chan would grow up he would be very handsome and that he will have a lot of fan girls literaly falling on his feet.

"Mama, here."

I looked down and saw youichi with his hand extended towards me holding a piece of howalon.

I was about to take it when he pulled his hand back and gestured for me to bend down.

I bent down and youichi placed a piece of howalon in my mouth.

"Tank you, mama."

So cute~

"Your welcome, sweetheart."

We then went back home and as we entered the house...

"So tell me Mikan what is this I hear about a contract and a child? Hmmm?"

I froze in fear.

Oh God bless me and get me out of this alive. Please. I am too young to die.

**Hehe m stopping here**

**Guess who it is?**

**Until next time. BYE-BYE**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is...**

**Chapter 6**

**Mikan POV**

Oh God i am dead, i am so dead, m too young to die.

What to do? what to do? maybe i should just go out again.

"So what is this i hear about a contract and a kid, Mikan?"

or not

"I just remember that i have some work to do, hahaha i will see you later ja ne."

..

BAKA BAKA BAKA

The next thing i know i am kissing the ground. Literally. It really hurts

As i get up i see hotaru blowing the smoke from her baka gun.

Curse that stupid gun. I hope it rots in hell.

"Stop trying to run away and answer the question, Mikan."

She only calls me by my name when we are serious, m screwed, royally.

As i open my mouth to reply, i felt a tug on my shirt. I looked down to see youichi put his thumb in his mouth and say,

"i wanna sweep,wawa."

I pulled his thumb out of his mouth and held him up in my arms rocking him gently.

In 5min he was out cold, oblivious to the world

"Give me a minute hotaru, let me take him to my room and then we can discuss everything. Ok?"

Hotaru gave me a nod.

I entered the room placed youichi and his bear on the bed and covered him with the blanket.

"Sleep well, you-chan."

As i exited my room i saw natsume and koizumi exit his room.

As soon as koizumi saw me she gave me this frown.

'As if i want to see your ugly face.' was what i thought

and i gave a small nod to natsume who in return nodded back. Koizumi seeing this pulled natsume towards her and started kissing him.

'Who would want to kiss her of all people' i shudder.

When i look again i find Koizumi with a smirk on her face as if telling me' He's mine and stay away from him, bitch"

I ignore her and head downstairs to face hotaru.

"So ready to tell me,Mikan?"

"Ya, you see..." I was interupted by Koizumi.

"Oh you bought more friends how wonder full."

'Great miss plastic for brain just had to open her mouth.' I then realized that Natsume, Hotaru and Koizumi were all there.

"Who are you?", Hotaru asked cold and stoic.

SCARY~

"I am a super model and girlfriend of Natsume, Luna Koizumi", she replied in a proud voice

"I don't care and did you say you were the girlfriend of Hyuuga?"

"Yup i am and he is mine hmp."

'What a brat, really.'

Hotaru looked at me as if asking,' Is she lying' I shake my head 'No'.

"Mikan, explain. Now."

I told Hotaru everything and she looks at me as if i was crazy,

"And you signed the contract just like that?"

"Ya, I cannot force him into a marriage like that Hotaru. It is bound to end up in chaos and problems. Please understand. Please Hotaru."

"But don't you want to be happy?"

"I can never be happy in a marriage with no love involved."

"When does the contract end.?'

"In a year"

"Are you sure about this, Mikan?"

"Nothing i do can change this, Hotaru so lets just drop it."

"What about the kid?"

"Oh, that is my adopted son. His name is youichi. I met him yesterday, he was roaming alone in the street.I couldn't leave him alone like that. You know i can't. I really love him, Hotaru. He is really precious and i cannot imagine my life without him."

Hotaru then turned to Natsume,

"You better take care of both of them till the contract ends and if i find that you hurt this baka here in any way, consider your self dead."

"Hn"

I then realized,

"How did you come to know about this?"

Hotaru smirked, "Ruka."

I then asked,"Ruka-pyon?"

"Remember Bunny boy and Hyuuga here are best friends."

"Ohhh yeah thats right... anyway would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Is there crab?"

'-.- Typical Hotaru

"Yes there is"

"I will join then."

All of us entered the kitchen and i started preparing dinner. Koizumi was flirting with natsume while Hotaru was getting irritated each second.

"Could you please refrain from flirting its disgusting."

"Hmp, just cuz u don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that you can stop me. Why are you jealous?"

"I have a fiancee and the day i am jealous of you is the day pigs will fly."

I couldn't help but chuckle it really was funny its a battle,

Technology for brains VS Plastic for brains. (of course Hotaru would win.)

I heard foot steps enter the kitchen and i turned around to see youichi standing by the door with Mr Bear in his hands

"Mama...?"

"You-chan i am here"

I kneel down and open my arms just in time to catch youichi as he ran to hug me.

"I am hungwy"

"I placed him on the chair and pointed towards Hotaru,

"You-chan that is aunty Hotaru. Say hello."

"Hello, my name youichi."

Koizumi then bent towards youichi,

"AWW, he is cute~"

Youichi then said something that made me proud (sort of),

"Stay away, ugwy hag."

Koizumi was shocked, what surprised me was that natsume was not angry, he was amused. Hotaru couldn't help but smirk.

"What did you say, brat?"

"Ugwy hag."

"Did you hear what he said natsume, he called me a ugly hag?"

"Hn, he's just a kid."

"Bu-but st-still."

Hotaru then told, "As far as i know the kid is telling the truth."

"Urg, I do not have to listen to this i am going home to get some sleep to look beautiful tomorrow."

Hotaru then replied, "Then I suggest you sleep for a long time to look as you put it 'beautiful'."

Koizumi stomped out of the house, slamming the door. I couldn't help but laugh, I then bought the food,

"Dinner is ready."

We ate in peace with occasional comments here and there. After dinner, Natsume had gone to his room and Hotaru had to go home as Ruka would be waiting for her.

"Tell Ruka-pyon hello from me, ok?"

"hmm."

"Good nite aunty hotawu."

"Good night youichi and baka, Ruka and his friends are having a get together tomorrow. You are invited, I will pick you up at 1 and don't be late."

"Ya ok, see you tomorrow and good night, Hotaru."

I close the door after Hotaru.

i headed to bed with youichi, thinking

'A get together huh? Should be fun.'

**Sooo... how was the chapter?**

**Should i continue with it? or should i stop with the story?  
**

**Please review ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**M soo sry. Couldn't update earlier cuz i was buzy this week**

**Here is ...**

**Chapter 7**

**Mikan POV**

A yawn escaped my mouth, I looked at you-chan, he was curled up with the blanket wraped up around him. Seeing him curled up in bed like that reminded me of a baby fox. He was mumbling about fluff puffs and was sucking on his thumb. I couldn't help but giggle. I feel so lucky to have him as a son. He is so adorable. I just want to crush him in my bosom and never let him go.

Wahh! i spent 15min looking at you-chan's sleeping face.

I then got out of bed and completed my morning routine.I then woke you-chan up and gave him a bath after he brushed his teeth. Today i decided to wear a white sun dress with my blue cardigan and white strapped heels. I also left my waist length curled hair down with a white clip with a sapphire blue rose holding up my left bangs. You-chan wore a black shirt with a sleeveless white jacket and shorts and sports shoes. He also held Mr Bear in his hand. His hair no matter how much i combed was messed up.

We then proceeded to go out of the room and we bumped into natsume. I said,

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, Red eyes."

"Hn."

I was confused cuz even natsume was all dressed curiosity got the better of me,

"Are you going out somewhere, natsume?"

"Get together."

"Is it the one that Ruka-pyon is having?"

"Hn."

I give up. Its hard to understand what he is thinking.

"Come on."

Saying this natsume started to walk towards the garage where his car was located. I couldn't help but check him out he was wearing a black muscle shirt with a leather jacket and black jeans. He also wore converse to go along. His hair was a natural mess which gave him a bad boy look. The dress actually help his crimson eyes stand out and shine. I have to admit he was very handsome and hot. I was so lost in thought that i bumped onto natsume's back as he came to a stand still. He got into his red Ferrari and mentioned for me to get in. I sat on the passenger seat with youichi seated on my lap. I secured him in my hand and wore the seat belt. Natsume looked at me as if i was some kind of freak.

"What! safety first."

"Hn."

We drove to the hotel in which the gathering was tacking place. Hmm i seem to be forgetting something veeeery important. What was it? What was it?

Hmmmm...

SHIT.

"OH MY GOD, I forgot that Hotaru was supposed to pick me up. Shit, i am screwed. What to do and she is going to hit me with her baka gun.I didn't even tell her. Natsume you have to turn back and go home."

"No, call her and tell her and its only 9am. The party is only at 1."

"Oh i could do that. thanks Natsume. But if the gathering is at 1 where are we going?"

"Breakfast."

Shit I was so exited for the party i forgot about BREAKFAST and you-chan...

"Natsume step on it, we have to reach there as fast as possible you-chan is hungry.'

I looked down at youichi,

"Why didn't you tell me that i forgot to get you breakfast? Weren't you hungry?"

"Mama, I no want to twoble you, sowwy."

"You-chan, i am your mother. Its ok to ask me anything you want ok?"

"Hm, ok."

'Good so... what do you want for breakfast?"

"fuff puf"

I laughed and i heard a chuckle. I turned towards natsume and he was the one who chuckled.

"Natsume, you laughed. WOW. You laughed. That's a first."

"Of course i can."

"Hm, you-chan you cannot have fluff puff's for breakfast how about some toast and beacon?"

I realized that youichi would use his secret weapon on me any time now.

Youichi looked at me with those adorable puppy dog eyes and that pout,

"pwease mama just 1 box?"

"Fine you win this time you-chan. I'll get you a box after you eat ?"

"Yaa!"

I peaked a glance at natsume only to find him looking at us with pure amusement.

We reached a small restaurant like cafe. As we entered most of the girls turned towards us and started squealing while looking at natsume.

Typical fangirls.

We sat at the corner of the cafe with youichi on my lap.

I peaked above the menu and looked towards a group of waitress as there was a commotion taking place. I knew they fought, to come take our order and flirt with natsume. I couldn't help but snicker at the thought of natsume drowning in a mob of fan girls. Poor natsume. I feel bad for him. Well, even though i am married to him it does not mean i hate him. We both didn't want this marriage. But it did hurt to know that he only married me to get money and to secure his position in the company that was threatened by his grandfather if he refused this marriage. His family thinks that we are a happy family. His parents are abroad and his sister Aoi is a model, traveling the world. So we never get to see them. so our secrets safe. Natsume realized i spaced out and asked,

"Whats wrong?"

"Hehehe... the waitresses are fighting among themselves.'

"Hn?"

"Well all of them want to serve us today and... you know."

I heard natsume softly groan.

I laughed out loud, youichi had a small smile on his face and natsume glared at me,

"Hehe.. sorry..hehe..i can't hehehe.. help hehe...it."

Soon a waitress arrived to take our order,She was batting her eyelashes and pouted for the cute effect,it looked hideous. She wore a mini skirt and a shirt that cannot be classified as a shirt, wore too much makeup and all in all she looked totally FAKE. I was so tempted to cover youichi's eyes as he did not have to see such a thing.

"May i take your order please~?"

It was as if she was trying to seduce natsume but he didn't even give a fuck.

It was hilarious and she was like totally ignored by natsume.

"Hn, black coffee." Natsume didn't even look at her when he ordered.

The waitress took down the order and was still staring at natsume. I tried to get her attention,

"Excuse me? Helloo~?'

I looked at natsume and he asked me,

"What do you want?"

"Hmm..2 plates of toast and beacon and 1 coffee with cream and suger and orange juice for you-chan."

Natsume turned to the waitress and glared at her,

"Take down the order."

"Y-ye-yes."

She took down the order and ran.

"Sooo... I know we cannot be like normal married couple so lets at least be friends?"

"Hn."

"Mama when we meet aunty hotawu?"

"Soon, baby."

I then turned to natsume,

"Tell me about your self?"

"I am 25 and the CEO of my company. I will take over the company from my father when he retires...'

Our food arrived but the conversation did not stop, and i realized that natsume was not all that bad.

After natsume paid the bill we exited the cafe it as already 11:30. Looks like we talked a lot.

We entered the car and I called hotaru and told her that i will be meeting her at the hotel directly.

"Mama you pwomished fuff puf."

And on the way we got a box of fluff puffs for youichi.

We were going to Ruka-pyon's house and were planning to go with him and hotaru to the hotel for the get together.

We reached the mansion and entered the house.

We were greeted by Hotaru and Ruka-pyon. We chatted, Ok thats a lie, it was more like me and ruka-pyon chatted with natsume hning and hotaru giving 1 line answers in between. Youichi was playing with Mr Bear and was cuddling up to me.

It was 1o'clock and we left to the hotel called The Orchard.

As we reached we were greeted by the staff and taken inside.

"Mikan, Hotaru long time no see."

I know that voice anywhere and i slowly turned around with a grin on my face to greet the person,

**Aaaaand**

**CUT!**

**HAHA sorry for the suspense **

**Please Review ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Bows down) sorry for the late update had a very busy week**

**Chapter 8**

**Mikan POV**

I turned around with a grin,

"Misaki-sempai~"

It was Misaki-sempai. She is still the same beautiful women whom i last saw at the time of graduation. She has short pink shoulder length hair and dark pink eyes. She was easy going but still tough as a rock. She used to beat up people if they used to bully her or her friends. She is 2yrs older than me. She hasn't changed a bit from what i can tell and she had a baby bump. Just like old times.

WHAT!?

Baby bump!?

"Misaki-sempai...you...baby bump...WHAT IS GOING ON!? When did you get married? and baby? Who? When? Where?"

Misaki-sempai smiled

"Calm down Mi-chan. I am married for a year now and am 6 months pregnant. I am married to Tsubasa Andou."

"Oh why didn't you tell me about all this?'

"Well i kinda forgot? Hehe..."

I smiled at her. She was still the same person i knew during my schooling.

"Its ok sempai, but i would like to meet you husband Mrs Andou"

"Of course."

I turned towards Natsume to see him talking to a group of people. I heard Hotaru call from the group.

"Mikan, come here."

I and sempai walked to the group and Ruka-pyon introduces them,

"This is Sumire Shouda, she is a model working for the same agency as Aoi. This is her boyfriend Kokoro Yomi, he is a professional photographer. Towards your right is Anna Umenomiya, she is is a chef working in one of the worlds most renowned 7 star hotel 'The Peach Blossom' and that is her fiancee Kitsuneme, he owns the said 7 star hotel and many more. Next to Anna is Nonoko Ogasawara, she works for the same agency as Sumire-san discovering new hair products and makeup etc. and that is her fiancee Yuu Tobito he is one of the youngest Doctor in Japan."

He then pointed to me and,

"Everyone this is Mikan Hyuuga, wife of Natsume."

I put Youichi down and bow,

"Its nice to meet you all."

"Its nice to meet you to Mikan-chan."

I was greeted Anna and Nonoko, then Sumire-san,

"So you are married to Natsume, huh? Nice to meet you and please call me Sumire, Mikan. But what happened to that bi-mphh."

Kokoro-san covered Sumire's mouth and turned towards me,

"Nice to meet ya, and call me Koko-OW. What was that for?"

Sumire glared at him in return,

"For covering my mouth like that, Idiot."

"Well you should watch your language in front of kids, Sumi."

"What? What kid?"

Koko then pointed towards Youichi who was busy eating the fluff puffs that Natsume had got him.

"Oh I am soo sorry! Mikan."

"Its ok Sumire. Really."

"Who is he? He is really cute."

I nudge Youichi and he looked up at me. I pointed at the group and said,

"Introduce yourself."

Youichi looked at all of them and held Mr Bear tight. He was not used to meeting new people.

"My name Youichi. m thwee."

Anna, Nonoko and Sumire squealed and were talking about how cute he was. I then carry Youichi and held him close, so that he wouldn't be intimidated by so many people.

Anna then turned to me and asked,

"Ne~ Mikan-chan is he your brother?"

I couldn't help but giggle as everyone excluding Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were confused,

"No, he is my son."

"WHAT."

Koko's face then turned mischievous and put his arm around Natsumes's shoulder and said,

"Way to go man. I thought you were gay with the way you never looked at any women through out your schooling even though they threw themselves at you."

Natsume glared at him and whacked him on the head. Koko and kitsu as he told me to call him were laughing.

The manager then asked us all to proceed to the private dinning hall. I then turned to sempai,

"Where is Tubasa-san?"

"Well he should be" but was interupted by a dark haired man with a star tattoo below his eye,

"Sorry I am late everyone."

Sempai then smiled and kissed the man,

"Its ok honey. Oh I want you meet someone this is Mikan and Mikan this is my husband Tsubasa."

"Its nice to meet you."

'Its nice to meet you to Tsubasa-sempai."

We shook hands and started conversing.

We entered the dinning hall and took our respective seats. I was seated next to Natsume and with Youichi seated on a high chair between me and Hotaru. Tsubasa-sempai then looked between me and Natsume and asked,

"You two...?"

"We are married sempai."

He looked at me and turned towards Natsume and said,

"Settling down I see. Good job."

"Hn."

"Still the same I see."

"Shut up."

The food arrived and I got to know everyone better and we all conversed as if I was a part of their group for a long time. Even Natsume talked a little and I felt the change in him. He was more relaxed. Hotaru then told me that she knew them because she was Ruka's girlfriend for 3yrs now. We were laughing and chatting and You-chan was also enjoying calling them aunty and uncle, no longer distancing himself. The food arrived and it was delicious. Anna promised to cook for me and Nonoko promised to give me her latest product- water-proof mascara. Sumire also promised to do my hair and makeup since I was her friend now. I was feeding You-chan and he was really enjoying the meal. As we were eating and talking we heard the door open and,

"Natsumee~ honeey~"

I heard Sumire curse and Hotaru reached for her Baka gun this was not going to end well. I turned towards the door and there stood, in all her glory Luna Koizumi. She wore...um a dress? Well it looked like a tube dress but it showed a lot of cleavage and was a net design on the waist. She wore high heels that looked painful and she wore a lot of makeup. Sumire muttered a 'whore' under her breath while You-chan muttered a 'ugwy hag'.

She walked towards me and said,

"Move it that is my seat."

Sumire hissed at her,

"Who invited you here? And Mikan is his wife she has every right to sit beside him"

"Who asked you anything,Ugly."

Sumire was mad, ok that was an understatement she was pissed, and before a fight could breakout I got up, carried Youichi with me and sat beside Sumire.

"Why did you move?"

"Um... how about I tell you all later. I promise."

We resumed eating but it was no longer enjoyable the atmosphere was tense. Only Koizumi was chattering away like an idiot. We finished our meal and went to the hotel lounge. Luna had dragged Natsume somewhere. Everyone turned towards me and,

"Ok Ok I will tell you. Stop looking at me like that."

I told them everything and Sumire asked me,

"How can you be okay with it. Luna is pure evil."

I felt something weigh down on my shoulder turns out Youichi had fallen asleep. I put him on a seperate couch and place my sweater on him to keep him warm.

"Sumire why do you hate Koizumi so much?"

"Well she is a whore who cannot admit defeat and she always plays dirty and will do anything to get what she wants. She lost against me in the 'Most Beautiful Model' I also got to be the lead model for the agency and she didn't, she was so angry and you know what she did, she spread rumors that I slept with all the judges. I couldn't show my face in public. I only was able to over come this because of all my friends."

Sumire was crying and Koko hugged her telling her comforting things and she slowly relaxed.

"I am so sorry Sumire."

We then started talking again about random things.

It was 6 and time to go home. We all exchanged our numbers and promised to call.

I asked Hotaru and Ruka to drop me home. I sat in the car with Youichi on my lap who was awake now.

"You-chan, mama is planning to put you in the Alice Academy Pre-school where mama works. Ok? You can study there and play with other kids."

Youichi looked at me with wide eyes and open mouth,

"Weally? I go to SCHOOL! Aunty Hotawu. Uncw Wuka I go to school~."

I laughed at his reaction. We reached and bid Hotaru and Ruka goodnight.

I cooked dinner. I and Youichi ate in peace.I also cooked for Natsume and placed a note for him to heat the food if he was hungry. Today's gathering was fun well most of it was. I and Youichi had a bath togather and changed to our night clothes. I wore a green silk nightgown that ended till my thigh and Youichi was wearing a blue pajama shirt and matching pants with tiny bears printed on them.

Tomorrow was a start of a new day and the day I enroll Youichi in pre-school. I and Youichi fell into a peaceful slumber.

**Another chapter done~**

**Please review :P**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy~!**

**Chapter 9**

**Normal POV**

"AHHHH, we are laaate! You-chan get up! We are late for school."

Mikan was a mess running around like a chicken. Youichi slowly got off the bed and stared at his mother.

"Mama, it is 6. We can weach in time."

"No You-chan we have to enroll you in school 1st then only you can attend."

"Youichi was confused,

"Mama is this enwoll like eggwoll you make for bweakfest?"

'-.- "No actually..ah... forget it You-chan and please get ready or we will be late."

"Ok."

**Mikan POV**

Gahh we are late. How can this happen. Youichi comes out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth. I then give him a bath and put on some clothes. He was wearing a white shirt and a green sleeveless jacket, paired with khaki shorts and shoes. I wore a half sleeve shirt with laces and ribbons on them and jeans along with flats. I grabbed youichi's hand and went downstairs. I pop two slices of bread in the toaster and handed a cup of apple juice to Youichi. As I was drinking coffee I saw Natsume come downstairs.

"Umm.. Natsume I will be enrolling Youichi in pre-school today and..umm.. Do you have to go to the office today?"

"Yes."

"Ok but what about lunch?"

"Outside."

"Umm...ok then see ya later I guess."

"Hn."

I carried Youichi and my bag and headed towards the door when I was suddenly yanked from behind. I turned around and saw that it was Natsume.

"What is it? I am really late for school."

"You will be late if you go by train or bus today onwards I will be dropping you and Youichi to school, before I go to the company."

I couldn't help but smile, Natsume really is kind.

"Thanks a bunch, Natsume."

We got into the car and we were on our way to school. Youichi was really exited. I could see the smile on his face. I knew he would enjoy being in school with other children. We reached Alice Academy in time. I turned to Natsume,

"Thank you."

"Hn.'

I gave Natsume a hug and he was stunned.

"I always hug my friends Natsume. You are no different, so don't be so shocked."

and all Natsume did was turn his head to the other direction but the funny thing was the tips of his ears were red. Strange. Is he not feeling well or something. Hmm I will ask him later I guess. Youichi also gave Natsume a smile and a small 'thank you'. We got out and bid goodbye to Natsume.

The Academy is really beautiful. It was vast area with a garden and court yards. It had playgrounds for kids and courts for the middle and high school students. The Academy was a total of three buildings one for the pre-school and elementary kids, one for the middle school and another for high school. It will be easy to get lost in such a big academy. It is one of the largest academies in Japan.

I and Youichi enter the elementary section and met with the receptionist.

"Good morning, Nina-san'

"Good morning to you too, Miss Mikan."

"Is the elementary school principle there?"

"Yes he is there, you are free to enter, Miss Mikan."

"Thank you and have a good day, Nina-san"

I place Youichi down and walk towards the principal's office. I knock on the door and hear a faint 'come in'

"Good morning."

"Yes good morning to you too Miss Mikan. I hope your vacation was good."

"Ah yes thank you. Umm.. Sir I would like to enroll my son in the academy."

"Son? I was not aware that you were married."

"I actually adopted him."

"Hmm... How old is he?"

"He is three, Sir. I would like to put him in pre-school."

"Of course. He can start from today if possible. The uniforms will also be available."

"Thank you."

I exit the office with Youichi and head to the clothing and uniform department. I could tell Youichi was exited cause he was looking around and was hyper. We got Youichi changed into his uniform. He looked soo cute~. I gave him a big smile and went to the receptionist to collect his schedule.

Hmm...Youichi had only four things to do,

Learning, nap time, lunch and play time.

He was in the class '2-A' and I was taking care of '2-B'. He was in a different class.

I bend down and come face-to-face with youichi,

"Youichi you will be studying here from now on. I would like you to make friends and respect the teacher even if they scold you, ok? I will always look after you and never leave you so have fun without any worries of me leaving you. You will have lots of fun and during lunch break come and meet me ok? We will have lunch together."

"Ok mama will have fun. You also take care."

I kissed him on the forehead and lead him to his class.

I knock on the door of class 2-A and Miss Ayame opened,

"Good morning and welcome back. Mikan-chan,"

"Its good to be back, Ayame-chan. This Youichi and he is my son. He will be joining from today on so please take care of him."

"Of course. Please come in Youichi."

Youichi turned towards me and I gave him a nod, he then waved at me and entered the class. I turned and walked towards my class, as i open the door

"Good morning Mikan- sensei."

"Good morning class. Shall we start our class today?"

A chorus of yes was heard and I proceeded in the room, ready to enjoy my day with them. I hope Youichi also has loads of fun.

_Lunch break._

"Youichi how was your first day?"

"Mama it was awm..asw..asome."

"Hehehe...don't you mean awesome."

"Ya, it was soo fun and we dwaw and paint and pway with ball and learn aphabet too. Mama I want to come here evewyday."

"We will come here everyday You-chan don't worry, ok?"

The bell rang and I left Youichi in his class.

As I entered the kids,

"Can you pway with us, Mikan-sensei?"

"Ok. Lets play ball!~"

Life is just so good.

_End of school_

I waved to all my students as they were picked up by their parents and guardians after school. It was the end of school. I heard the door open and Youichi was shyly peeping through the door,

"Mama, can I pway outside?"

"Of course but be careful, ok?"

"Ok"

I then started arranging the tables, chairs and cleaning the room. The room was ready to be used for a brand new day. I packed all my belongings and went out of the room. I found Youichi looking at all the flowers.

"Shall we leave, You-chan?"

"Ok, we go home mama."

As we walked hand in hand towards the exit we heard,

"KYAA~ you are so handsome"

"Please go out with mee~"

and other such bull shit. OW ear's hurting here ladies.

I looked towards the commotion only to find NATSUME in the middle of a group of student and teachers.(female)

WHAT?

What is he doing here?

He was looking around and he spotted me. He then started walking towards us.

"Lets go."

Huh? Where is he taking me?

"Umm... Natsume where are we going?"

"Home."

"Why are you here?"

"Today onwards I will be picking and dropping you and Youichi to school."

I couldn't help but smile. Natsume really is kind. He looked at me and faintly smirked at me. All I could do was stare.

Ba-thump

Ba-thump

What is this feeling? It feels as if my heart ran a 100 meter race. I can feel my face heat up.

I couldn't help but notice that Natsume was really handsome . His eyes so red and captivating a rare colour and so painfully beautiful that I feel lost looking at them and his body is just soo delectable and...

What am I thinking?

I blushed 50 different shades of red.

Ghaa.. Whats wrong with me?

Am I? No it is not possible, he already has a girlfriend and I couldn't possible fall...

"Oi are you coming?"

I realized that I was spacing out and looked up at Natsume and I blushed, he really was hot...

I froze as if struck by lightning because of my thoughts and a question popped up in my mind.

Was I falling for Natsume Hyuuga?

**Sorry for the late update. I was soo busy that I completely forgot about the story.**

**Well Please enjoy and REVIEW! ;D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Heyy~ **

**I present to you the next chapter.**

**Chapter 10**

**Natsume POV**

Hmm... the little girl is acting very weird. First, she spaced out yesterday and when I called her, she looked at me and blushed. And today morning before going to school she was spacing out again. Has she lost her marbles or something. And she hugged me yesterday, well obviously I was shocked. I admit that she is beautiful, well in her own way. Heh she didn't even bid me goodbye when she got off the car today. Hmm...something is wrong.

As I reached the company and got out and told the security to park the car at the private quarters. Of course as usual all the female employees ogle and drool over me as I walked towards my office. Heh I am just that handsome(conceited much? -.-'). I turned to the receptionist/secretary,

"Is there any important meeting today, Kyoko-san?"

"No there is no events that are to be attended today. But your mother did call."

"Hn. Don't disturb me."

She snorted in return. Kyoko-san was one of my most trusted employees. She doesn't drool over me or flirt with me cuz she is in her 40's and married and has a kid. She is the only one who knows that I am married.

I enter my office and see a stack of files that are to be signed. I start reading and signing them...

I heard a knock on the door and Kyoko-san entered,

"You have a visitor."

She was annoyed and was muttering curses.

"Hn, who?"

"Your girlfriend, Miss Luna."

"Hn."

She the exited the office and...

"Natsumeee~"

I smirk at her. She sat on my lap and placed her hands on my shoulder and gave me a long kiss. She then looked at me and,

"Ne Natsume-kun lets go out somewhere just me and you, alone."

"Not today I have a lot to do."

"Pleaseee~"

"How about tomorrow?"

"Fine, but it better be some place good."

"Hn."

"Ok, I have to go for a photo shoot. See you later~"

She then kissed me and left. I kept staring at the door.

She is my first girlfriend. I met her in college when I was running away from my fan girls. She helped me hide from them. We kept bumping into each other in college and eventually became friends. She had a boyfriend then. But during our second year he broke up with her. After a month we started going out as a solution for my fan girl trouble and cuz of her breakup. Turned out that I really liked her and she felt the same. We were together ever since. My friends don't like her at all especially Sumire, and that includes my receptionist/secretary Kyoko-san. Yes, she can get jealous, but not a reason to hate her.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when Kyoko-san entered my office,

"Sir, your mother called again."

"Hn."

I picked up my phone and called my mom.

"Hello~"

"Mother you had called."

"Natsume, you don't even ask you mother if I am fine or not. Not even a hello."

"Mother please tell me the reason you called."

"Aww... Natsu-chan always so serious."

"Mother, please I have work to complete and please don't call me that."

"Ok, ok...Well you know that we attend the annual charity party right?"

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"Well this year your father and I are very busy with work and cannot make it, So we would like you and Mikan-chan to attend this year."

I groaned. Why me?

"Won't you do it for your mother Natsu-chan? Please?"

I had no choice.

"Fine. When is it."

"Oh well its in a week, so enjoy. Oh Natsu-chan I have to go. Bye."

BEEP. BEEP.

She hung up on me. Great.

Now to tell Mikan the news.

I continued doing my incomplete work. Its going to be a long day.

I was so busy signing papers and documents that I forgot the time. My phone rang and I picked up the call, it was Mikan,

"Hello, Natsume? Will you come home for dinner? and you don't have to pick me and Youichi up from school we already reached home."

"Hn."

"So are you coming for dinner?"

"Hn."

"Listen, I am asking you if you will be home for dinner? and don't answer like a caveman, its very irritating."

Its amusing how she gets angry really fast. Huh, brave little girl isn't she, talking to me like that.

"yes, I will be there."

"Sheesh was that so hard now. Ok got to go. Ja~"

"Hey listen..."

BEEP BEEP

Before she hung up the phone I heard her mutter 'Idiot's with no speaking skills'. I felt my eye twitch.

Che... stupid little girl. Hanging the phone on my face. I will get her back for this.

No one and I mean NO ONE insults NATSUME HYUUGA and gets away with it.

Great, I forgot to tell her about the party. That girl is very annoying, not giving the person on the other side of the phone a chance to speak. Guess I have to go home and tell her the news. I loosen my tie and exit the office. I go down and collect my key from the security and head towards my car. On my way home I start planning on how to tell Mikan about the party. We have not made our marriage public except for friends and family. Its going to be a shock for the public, especially the ladies. I park the car in the garage. As I enter the house, the aroma of succulent roasted chicken invade my senses. It smells delicious. I enter the kitchen and am greeted with the sight of Mikan and Youichi mashing potatoes. They really do look like mother-son all but in appearance. They seem so happy and involved in their task that they don't even notice that I am there.

"Oi."

Mikan jumped and almost dropped the bowl. I smirked. Her shocked face was priceless.

"When did you get home, Natsume?"

She was annoyed.

"Just now. What are you doing?"

"Having a bath. What does it look like!? I am making dinner."

She mumbled an 'idiot' under her breath, but I heard that. This was the second time today she called me that.

"Anyway dinner is ready. You-chan go wash your hands. You too Natsume."

Not only does she insult me but also orders me around.

We eat dinner in peace. The food was delicious with roasted chicken, roasted vegetables and mashed potatoes. I would never say it out loud though.

After dinner I enter my bed room and haD a bath. I exit the bathroom and sit on the bed. Oh I forgot to tell her about the party. I walk towards Mikan's room and knock. No answer. Hmm I open the door and my jaw dropped a little.

Shit.

In front of me stood Mikan in only shorts and a polka dotted bra. She turned around and saw me. Her eyes comically widened to the size of dinner plates and her cheeks were painted red from embarrassment. I got over the shock and smirked,

"So polka dots, huh? Isn't it childish?"

"Kyaaaa... GET OUT, NATSUME!"

I quickly exit the room. I couldn't help but chuckle.

Seriously Polka dots.

I sit in the living room and wait for her to come down. She slowly enters the living room still blushing.

"What do you want, Natsume?"

"We have to attend a party next weekend."

"What? Why?"

"Its an annual charity function and my family attends it every year without fail. My mom want us to attend this year."

"Oh..but I don't have any formal clothes to wear for the party."

"Hn, go buy some."

"Fine."

"It better be nice, Polka dots. I don't want it to be childish like your bra."

She blushed like crazy. I don't know if it was out of anger or embarrassment.

"Shut up! and stop calling me that."

I smirked,

"But seriously, polka dots? I expected laces or something you know 'Age appropriate'."

"Shut up, you pervert!"

"Whatever you say polka dots."

"Urgg... your hopeless."

She then stomped upstairs to her room muttering curses under her breath.

It sure was fun to tease her.

I head to my room to get a good nights rest. I was going to take Luna on a date tomorrow.

**M really sorry about the grammatical mistakes. M trying my level best to correct them. :( **

**sorry for the late update. **

**Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

I** hope you like the story cuz I am working my butt off for ya all. **

**M sorry for the chapter length. Will try to make it longer.**

**CHAPTER 12**

**Mikan POV**

What is wrong with me? I get this weird feeling when I look or talk to Natsume. Feels as if my inside is melting. Hmm... I think it is because of my monthly, well I do get a little emotional at that time. Forget it, its hopeless to think too much about it.

I and Youichi were walking back home from school. I wanted to show Youichi all the shops and stores. I could tell that Youichi was excited cuz he had his eyes wide open and was looking everywhere as if memorising every corner and shop. I was happy looking at Youichi enjoying him self. Before, he was so uncomfortable with the presence of strangers but putting him in school has helped him a lot. He is comfortable around people now compared to before. He still does not talk or express much, but that is Youichi calm, quite and adorable.

I take Youichi to the park to have some fun. I take him towards the swing and I see his eyes light up. I place him on the swing and push. After playing in the playground we left to get some ice cream.

"Youichi, what flavour ice cream do you want?"

"Stwabeewy."

I bought our ice cream and sat on the bench. It was silent between us with the exception of sound caused by the people around us. It was so cute watching Youichi try to lick the ice cream as fast as possible as it started melting down his hand. There was ice cream all over his face and hands. I giggled,

"You are such a messy eater. Come lets get you all cleaned up."

I picked Youichi, and made my way to the public washroom. After washing his face, we headed home.

Hmm.. now that I think about it I haven't seen Natsume today at all. I wonder what... wait why am I so concerned about him? Since when?

As we were walking towards our destination, I came across a shop. It was a boutique. Now that I think about it Natsume did say that I had to buy myself a dress for the event next weekend. I entered the shop with Youichi. The clothes were simply beautiful. They were of so many different colours that got me and Youichi mesmerised. An attendant walked towards us,

"Welcome to Blue Iris. How may I help you?"

"Um.. well.. ah.. I have to attend a formal gathering next week and haha..I have no clue on what to buy?"

"hehe its ok miss, I can help you choose."

"Really thank you very much."

"Please come this way."

She took us towards the formal clothing section. Wow so many cloths.

"What colour do you like, miss?"

"I like all the colours."

Youichi then touched my cheek to get my attention,

"Mama, wear wed?"

"Oh you think it will look nice Youichi?"

Youichi nodded.

I turned to the attedent,

"I would like a red dress."

"Of course please wait a minute, miss."

Few minutes later she came back with a bag,

"Please try this miss."

I entered the changing room.

**Youichi POV**

Mama went to change her clothes.

"Youichi, I am coming out now. Please tell me how it looks?"

Mama came out and,

WOW!

Mama looks very pweety.

"Um.. Youichi, how do I look?"

"pweety. vewy pweety. Mama weaw this dwees."

"Really."

I nodded and gave her a small smile.

My mama is the pwettiest mama.

**Mikan POV**

I got an ok and a smile from Youichi. The dress was really beautiful. The top was boat neck revealing my collar bone and also had a corset which was not too tight. It had laces and a bow in the centre of my chest which was black. The bottom was a skirt that reached my knees. As I walked the skirt flowed like water. The texture felt cool against my skin. I even had matching shoes to go along with the dress. I decided to buy the dress.

"I will take this dress."

After paying for the dress I and Youichi headed home.

A week passed along quickly. I still couldn't talk to Natsume as he was busy and technically so was I. The party was tonight. Youichi was to stay at Misaki-sempai's house as she was not attending today's party. Wasn't Natsume supposed to be home? I decided to call him,

"hello? Natsume?"

"Hn."

"Are you coming home?"

"No."

"Eh? But what about the party?"

"I have my clothes with me. You get ready and meet me near the hotel. I will pick you up."

"Oh Ok, but what time?"

"At 8."

"Ok. Bye."

I cut the call and got ready. It was already 7:30. I went down stairs.

"Youichi, come on we have to go."

Youichi came down. We wore our shoes and went out. It was cold tonight as if it was going to snow. I dropped Youichi at sempai's place and went towards the hotel. Natsume had the invite and no one was to enter without the invite. I stood there waiting for Natsume. I hope he comes soon.

**Natsume POV**

I changed my clothes in the office as I was busy till the last moment. I had to wear a suit. I wore a white shirt and wore a red tie. My hair was its usual mess which everyone likes. As I was exiting my phone rang, it was Luna,

"Hello Natsume~ I would like to meet you as soon as possible."

"I can't I have to attend a party now."

"Please Natsume. Can't you be a little late. It won't take long."

"Fine."

"Meet me at out condo."

I smirked. Wonder what the surprise is?

I exited the office building and drove towards the condo where Luna was waiting. As I entered the condo I was pushed to the wall with Luna kissing me.

"Natsume spend the night with me? Please?"

She kissed me again. I gave in,

"Fine."

I pushed her against the wall and kissed her. I deepened the kiss earning a low moan from her. I pulled apart and carried her to the bedroom. It was going to be a long night.

**Mikan POV**

It was already 10, was Natsume not coming. I called him again but no one picked up the call. I cannot enter without the invite. I decided to call Hotaru. As I looked at the phone I realised my phone was dead. Great just what I wanted more problems. He did not come. He probably must have taken Koizumi. I decided to walk back home. It was no use waiting for him. As I was walking I heard footsteps. I started to panic what if it was a rapist of a murderer. I picked up the pace and started walking faster. I could still hear someone following and I ran. I heard someone call me but I did not stop. It was cold tonight, I was feeling numb all over and was very hungry. I started feeling dizzy but I still ran. I heard someone scream,

"MIKAN! Look out!"

The next thing I feel on the ground and all I felt was pain as if some one hit me on the head. I could see black spots in my vision. I felt my head spin and the last thing I saw before blanking out was the beautiful moon and stars in the sky.

Someone save me. Please.

**Please review.**

**Will continue next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**This is strictly natsuxmika. (slow one.)**

**And yes it felt gross writing that scene between natsume and lune, but I am just going with the flow.**

**and thank you for the reviews. It inspires me to do my best. **

**Chapter 13**

**Mikan POV**

Ow.

My head hurts. Feels as if a ton of weight fell on my head. Its pounding. I try to open my eyes but my head hurts. I could hear quarrelling. Sounds like Hotaru. And she is angry. A angry Hotaru was a scary Hotaru. I learnt my lesson in High school. I feel sorry for the other person.

"Where is Natsume? Wasn't he suppose to go with Mikan?"

"He is on his way. Calm down Hotaru."

Ah so the other person was Ruka.

"You want me to calm down? How can I when My best friend is in the hospital sick and injured and that asshole of a hyuuga is not with her when in fact he should be."

I had enough. I open my eyes slowly and look towards Hotaru and Ruka. Ruka notices and smiles gently,

"Hotaru, Mikan is awake."

I try to sit up but pain shot through my hand. I chock back a scream and tears start forming in my eye. I look at my injured hand and then at Hotaru questioning her silently,

"You bumped you head on the lamp post and fell on your wrist. You have a hair line fracture and it needs to be bandaged for atleast 2 weeks."

I try to answer her but only puffs of air escaped. My throat was dry and I felt like I was chocking. I point at the water jug signalling that I was thirsty. Ruka handed over a glass of water and I gulped it down greedily. Ahh it felt soo much better.

"Th-thanks."

My voice was cracking and my throat was paining. Hotaru turned towards me,

"Mikan tell me what happened?"

"Well...I was standing outside the party hall waiting but then it was late so I decided to go home and as I was walking I heard someone follow me. Naturally, I thought it was a murder or a rapist and ran. I then hit my head, blanked out and woke up here. But the person who followed me knew my name. How though?"

"Baka, it was Andou who was calling after you when you ran and bought you here when you were injured."

"I need to thank and apologise to him."

"Mikan, why were you standing outside the hall when you were supposed to be inside? You got everyone worried, you stupid girl."

"Well you see..."

I was interrupted by Natsume as he entered the room. His clothes were crumpled and hair a mess.

"what happened? Why did you call me here Ruka?"

Ruka opened his mouth to reply but Hotaru beat him o it,

"Where were you when Mikan was at the party? You don't come to the party, leave your wife in the cold till she is chased around till she was out cold. She is injured and very sick. You better answer me Hyuuga."

"I was with Luna and forgot about the party."

"You what? Because of you Mikan is in the hospital. You were with your girlfriend and it didn't even occur to you to tell Mikan about it. You left her outside alone. Luckily Andou found her. Who knows what would have happened. "

I had to interrupt, Hotaru was very angry.

"Hotaru I feel fine just a little sick but fine. Please stop getting angry."

I did not even look at Natsume. I didn't want to. It hurt to be abandoned like that, alone and cold. I know I don't mean anything to him but did he have to leave me alone like that. He could have atleast told me he was not going to come. He didn't have to invite me to the party if this was to happen.

"Mikan will be staying with me for a few days.'

I looked at Hotaru surprised. This is a new arrangement.

Natsume did not even object to it.

"Mikan does not have to go anywhere. She will stay with me."

Believe it or not it was Natsume who told this. Shocking. I openly looked at Natsume, eyes wide open. I looked like I had seen a three headed dog or something.

"And why will she stay with you I can take care of her better."

"Look Imai, I am sorry for ditching her like that ok and I can also take care of her."

"Hotaru..." She looks at me,

"I will be fine and if I need anything I will call you. So please don't burden your self."

She looked doubtful

"Please, Hotaru."

She closed her eyes as if in deep thought and then looked at me,

"Fine, but if anything happens to you I will hold Hyuuga here responsible."

"Thank you."

The door opens and Hotaru's elder brother enters the room. Ah so he was my doctor.

"She will be discharged now, but take care of her fever and wrist. I have prescribed some medicines."

"Thank you, Subaru-san."

He just nods and exits the room.

I can leave the Hospital. I never did like it. I always smelled like death to me because my grandpa and parents died in the hospital after an accident. I follow Natsume around not saying a word. I was forgetting something... Where was Youichi? I pick my phone a call Misaki-sempai,

"Hello? Sempai?"

"Mikan is that you? I heard you were hurt? Are you ok?"

"I am fine. sempai. Is Youichi there?"

"Yup he is here."

"Ok I'm coming to pick him up now."

"Ok see you soon."

I keep the phone. We enter the car and there was only silence. I was looking out the widow, it was almost night time. I heard something like a 'sorry' I looked at Natsume. He was looking ahead and driving . I was feeling cold and weak as if I would fall any minute. Stupid fever.

"Natsume, can we go to Misaki-sempai's house? I have to get Youichi."

"Hn."

We reached sempai's house and I exited the car. I rang the bell and sempai opened the door. She gathered me in her arms giving me a hug.

"Thank god you are ok. I thought something happened when Tsubasa told me you blanked out. You know all of us were worried."

"sorry sempai for worrying you and you probably should not hug me , I do have a fever."

"MAMA!"

Sempai lets go of me just in time as Youichi crashes into me. I keep balance and hug him.

"Ne~ Youichi did you have fun?"

"Ya me pway lots of games."

"Did you thank your aunty for taking care of you?"

Youichi turned towards Misaki-sempai and gave her a small smile,

"Thank you?"

"No problem Youichi you are welcome here any time."

"Sempai could you please thank Tsubasa-san for helping me yesterday?"

"Of course. you just focus on getting well soon."

I and youichi collect all his belonging and exit. We enter the car and head towards home.

Natsume turns to me as we enter home,

"Stay in bed."

"Ok and thank you for taking care of me."

He mumbled a 'welcome'

I enter my room and lay down on the bed relaxing. I close my eyes and ould feel the bed move. I open my eyes to see Youichi sit on the bed slowly falling asleep. I sat up pulled him on my lap and slowly rocked him back and forth. He fell a sleep in an instant. I place hi on the bed and I went to sleep on the couch that was placed on the other end of the room.

**Natsume POV**

How could I forget about the party, it totally slipped my mind. I left her alone in the cold. Anything could have happened to her. I feel so guilty. Imai was so pissed I'm lucky that she did not shoot me with her baka gun. Now I have to make up by taking care of Polka. I don't know how to cook. All the cooking is done by polka. I take out the instant soup packet and try to make soup.

_30 minutes later_

Well I made a mess of the kitchen but the soup is ready and edible after the 3rd batch. I take it up to polka's room and enter only to find her asleep. I walk towards her and wake her up.

"Oi, polka get up."

She slowly opens her eyes and looks up at me,

"Nat-sume."

I help her sit and place the soup in front of her,

"Eat."

She slowly ate her soup. She looked pale and sickly. I bring out a thermometer to check her temperature. after she finished her food I placed the thermometer in her mouth. I checked her temperature it was 100 F. She was burning. I Place her on the bed and pick Youichi to take him to another room. First thing is to get Youichi a separate room, possibly one beside Mikan. I off the light and place a sleeping Youichi in the room beside polka's.

I enter my room and have a bath. I got ready to sleep. Laying down on my bed I think of ways to actually apologise to polka. She was my responsibility till she lives in this house. She showed me kindness and I left her all alone in the dark. I close my eyes hoping that polka would be better tomorrow.

**I got Natsume all guilty and bad.**

** Sorry but can anyone suggest any good Manga, I have read many and don't know what to read now.**

**Please suggest a few for me to read**

**Please review**


	14. Note

**I'm sorry for the mistake in the previous chapter. I was sick and my eyes were blurry so I have no idea what I have written in the previous chapter and I sincerely apologise for any mistakes I have done. Please continue to read and don't feel hesitant to point out the mistakes in the upcoming chapters cuz I would like to improve my writing skills. Since I'm still recovering I'm sorry to say that the next update will take a few thank you so much for the recommended mangas, I'm sure to read them.**

**Sincerely**

**yukizakura002**


End file.
